


Just Hold Me Close

by Bi_Mess_Fangirl_100



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Merthur - Freeform, Morgwen - Freeform, Multi, Soft Girlfriends, Uther is a bad King, gwen and morgana are so in love, merlin is an awkward child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Mess_Fangirl_100/pseuds/Bi_Mess_Fangirl_100
Summary: Gwen and Morgana are very in love.Uther is a bad person and a worse king.Just some soft Morgwen girlfriends with a little Merthur added at the end.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Gwen gently pushed the door to Morgana’s chambers open, a bouquet of camellias and lavender roses in hand. She could hear the raven-haired woman softly humming as she sat in front of the mirror. Gwen gingerly pushed a curtain aside and watched with as Morgana ran a comb through her soft hair. A small smile tugged at the corner of Gwen’s lips as she took another step forward to watch her beautiful girlfriend. Girlfriend. It was such a beautiful word. And all the more beautiful because to her it meant Morgana. To her it meant kindness and warmth, beauty and light, serenity and love. To her it meant days in the fields on the outskirts of Camelot and subtle glances across the throne room and during feasts. It meant all that was good and perfect in her life.

“Are you going to stand there and stare at me all day or are you going to come over here?” Morgana’s voice cut through Gwen’s thoughts, bringing her back to reality.

A sheepish smile on her face, Gwen looked up into Morgana's eyes in the mirror and walked over.  
“I picked these for you.” She said as Morgana turned round and stood up.  
“Gwen! They’re beautiful.” The king's ward took the flowers, raising her eyes to Gwen’s and leaning in to kiss her.  
“Should I put them in a vase?” Gwen murmured when they pulled apart, foreheads resting together. Morgana chuckled and gently nodded her head  
“Yes, yes that would be lovely.”

Gwen placed the vase on the table by Morgana’s bed and walked over to the wardrobe to find a dress for Morgana to wear. As she looked through the dresses finally deciding on a deep burgundy one with golden trimming, she felt a pair of hands wrap round her waist, sliding over the smooth lavender material of her dress.  
“You’re beautiful baby.” Morgana murmured into the maid’s ear before peppering her neck with ticklish kisses.  
“You need to get dressed, my lady” Gwen replied supressing a giggle and turning in Morgana’s arms.  
“I won’t be missed” the ward leant in capturing Gwen’s lips again. Gwen was in a difficult position now but mustered all her self- restraint and laid a hand on Morgana’s shoulder, gently pushing back  
“You will. Now, get dressed.” She placed the dress in Morgana’s hands.  
“You know, I’m supposed to be the one who gives the orders Gwen.”  
“Mm-hm, get dressed.” Gwen put her hands on her hips and stared at Morgana until the woman gave in and stepped behind the screen.

Many minutes, a lot of self-restraint and some hair pins later; Morgana stood, gently dropping a kiss onto Gwen’s lips, bid her goodbye and left for the throne room.

\-------

It had been an endless stream of people from all over Camelot, some places Morgana hadn’t even heard of. It seemed like everyone had a problem today. She was glad it was over. At least she got to sit down the whole time, poor Arthur and the other knights had had to stand through pretty much the entire thing. She was glad to finally be back in her quarters. Slipping out of the heeled shoes and undoing her hair, she fell onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

She raised her head at the sound of the door slowly opening and saw Gwen coming in, her eyes gentle and a sweet smile on her face. That was the thing with Gwen. She could make even the most horrible and tiring of days suddenly seem like the best. And all she did was give Morgana _that_ smile. Sure, Gwen smiled loads; at everyone but this smile was different. It was a smile that she only gave Morgana when they were alone. It said _I love you, everything is okay, you will be fine, and you are amazing_ all at once. It made all troubles fly out Morgana's mind and her heart flutter like lovesick idiot. _Well_ , she thought, _that is rather what I am_.

Gwen sat down on the edge of the bed as Morgana moved to sit beside her. They just sat there gently staring at each other, chocolate brown eyes meeting emerald green. It could have been hours but more likely seconds before Morgana glanced down at Gwen’s lips, raised a pale hand to her jaw and leant in for a kiss. Gwen’s eyes fluttered closed as she deepened the kiss and slid a hand into Morgana’s dark hair. Morgana brought her other hand to Gwen’s waist, a warmth growing in her chest and hummed against Gwen’s mouth.

The sound of a quick knock and the door sliding open had the two springing apart and Gwen hurriedly standing up. Morgana leant back on the bed, running a hand through her mussed-up hair, feigning a sense of innocence as Gwen smoothed out her dress and cleared her throat turning to the look at the person who had entered

An extremely apologetic Merlin stood in the doorway, a small vial in his hand, his eyes flicking nervously between the girls and the floor.  
“Um...Gaius sent me with, um, this” he held out the vial “it’s, um, a sleeping cordial for you Lady Morgana.” Merlin smiled sheepishly as Gwen took it from him.  
“Thank you, Merlin.” Morgana smiled gratefully as the boy slowly stepped back.  
“Um, yes, um, have a… have a good evening.” He smiled, bowed shortly and walked out the room as Gwen called  
“You too” after him, locking the door.  
Gwen placed the vial in Morgana’s hand who promptly put it on the table beside her bed and reached out for Gwen’s lavender skirt.  
“Morgana…” Gwen almost complained but the gentle tug from Morgana got a little more insistent and Gwen stumbled forward a bit as the two crashed down onto the bed in a flurry of kisses, dresses and pure happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgana watched out her window; the crowd gathering around the scaffold in the courtyard quietened as Uther Pendragon walked out onto the balcony. She could not see his face from her window but could feel his presence of self-righteousness and power as though he were stood right beside her.

“Martin Thompson, you have been found guilty of using enchantments and magic, and in accordance with the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on pain of death. I am a fair and just king but for the crimes of sorcery there is only one sentence I can pass.” Uther’s voice rang out over the courtyard as the druid stood, a boy of barely 18, upon the scaffold, staring death in the face.

Morgana didn’t want to watch. She had seen this so many times. Innocent men and women and children whose only crimes were an accident of birth being slaughtered. And yet, every time she failed to tear her eyes away. This time was no different. She watched as the boy was forced to his knees and his head laid on a block. The executioner stood beside him and raised the axe high in the air. Uther raised an arm. The blade fell. Morgana winced and turned away as the blade sliced through the boy’s neck, ending his barely begun life.

Pulling the window slightly closed, blocking out the sound of the merciless cheers from the spectators, Morgana turned to her bed sitting down on the edge. She stared at her hands blankly. She had been at the trial of the boy. She knew what had happened. Uther had been told by a 'trusted citizen' that this man was a sorcerer. There were no witnesses who had seen him perform magic and yet he was still dragged to the castle. They found his birth records and discovered that both his parents were druids. The man had broken no laws, performed no magic and yet he was being executed for that very crime.

The ward stared blankly at her hands, all other sound muted. A light touch on her shoulder made her jump and she snapped her eyes up to see a soft, dark face smiling gently down at her. The eyes that stared back were so full of worry and love Morgana could have melted. Gwen sat down beside her and wrapped her arm around Morganas shoulders, slowly turning Morgana until they were hugging. Morgana buried her face into Gwen’s shoulder and let the softness and love of the touch wash over her letting out the pent-up sobs that choked her.

She cried into Gwen’s shoulder while the maid gently rubbed a hand up and down her back, muttering reassuring words into her ear. _It’s okay, I’m here, everything will be okay, I’m here._

“How can a man be so cruel?” Morgana asked when her sobbing had finally subsided, and the two girls were sat against the headboard of the bed curled in each other’s arms. “How can he hate someone simply for what he was born as? He did no magic, he broke no laws, he did nothing but _be a druid_ and Uther sees fit to have him killed?”

“I know, I know. The boy did not deserve it at all.” Gwen murmured into Morgana’s hair

“Uther is a terrible man. The throne he sits on is stained with the blood of all the innocent people he has had killed in the name of _law, mercy_ and _justice._ He rules with fear and brutality and no world at all would be better than a world with him as the ruler.” Morgana could feel the anger and pain of the boy and his family rise in her like a tide of burning lava.

Gwen raised a hand to cup Morgana’s jaw and looked into her eyes with so much love. Morgana had no clue how she earned all that love. She didn’t know what she had done to end up with the most beautiful, wonderful and kindest girl she had ever met in love with her.

Gwen saw the tears once again brimming in Morgana’s reddened eyes and slowly stroked a thumb along her cheek.

“Lord knows that man rules with an axe, and I know the pain his family feels right now. But do you know how I coped with losing my father?” Morgana gently shook her head. “I think how lucky he his. How lucky to now be in place where Uther isn’t, somewhere where that man’s iron-fisted rule is non-existent. And it helps. It helps to know that one day his rule will be gone. Arthur will replace him to be a fair and just king. And those who have been killed by Uther are in a better place than here.” Gwen leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on Morgana’s forehead letting her eyes flutter closed.

When she pulled back Morgana still had her eyes closed and was taking deep calculated breaths. The raven haired beauty sat in front of her and Gwen felt the love swell in her chest she drank in every inch of the girl’s beauty: the silk hair that framed her pale face, the deep red of her perfectly curved lips, the constellation of tears shattered across her curled black eyelashes. The girl blinked her eyes opened and looked back at Gwen. The fear in her eyes broke Gwen’s heart but the gentle brushing of Gwen’s fingers against her face seemed to relax her and soon the fear morphed into a look of love. Love that washed over Gwen like warm sunlight. It didn’t matter how many times they said it or showed it, every reminder that this beautiful woman loved her seemed to set Gwen’s heart on fire.

Morgana’s hand reached around Gwen’s waist, pulling her closer and placing her lips briefly against Gwen’s forehead. Gwen smiled gently and Morgana smiled back, the tears gone from her eyes. The two sat side by side, embracing each other until they both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin sat on the floor of Arthur’s chambers, humming softly as he polished the prince’s armour. He could hear footsteps along the corridor that were unmistakably Arthur’s. The door opened and the beautiful blond man walked through it, his father just behind. Merlin ducked his head, focusing on the polishing, attempting to go unnoticed by the king.

“Arthur this is not up for debate!” Uther exclaimed as they entered the room.

“I’m not debating about it, I’m telling you Father, I will not get married to her.”

“She is a princess of high standing. A respectable young woman and most importantly the daughter of King Alfred. We need to secure peace with his kingdom and you are well aware the most successful way of doing this is through marriage.”

“I don’t love her! I’ve never met her” The prince shouted at his father an almost desperate look in his eyes.

“Arthur this is your duty! You don’t marry for love. Grow up!” and with that the king stormed from the room slamming the door behind him.

Arthur covered his face with his hands, fell back onto his bed and screamed quietly.

“I hate him, I hate him, I hate him.”

Merlin gently set aside the armour and walked over to the bed, sitting beside Arthur. He reached out and took a hand away from Arthur’s face and into his own hand. He clasped the hand softly, running his fingers over the back of it before bringing it to his lips and kissing the prince’s knuckles. Arthur sat up his free arm wrapping around merlin pulling him in for a hug. He buried his head in Merlin’s shoulder as Merlin ran a hand softly through his hair not letting go with the other.

“He shouldn’t be allowed to do this. Dictate who I marry. I don’t want to marry someone I don’t love. Let alone a princess I don’t love!” Arthurs angry tone was slightly muffled against Merlin’s chest and Merlin pulled him back a little.

“You’re right, he shouldn’t choose for you. But you are the prince. It’s not like you get to say no very easily.” Merlin looked into Arthur’s eyes. They were full of pain and glistened slightly with unshed tears.

“I don’t care.” Arthur whispered not breaking eye contact. “I don’t care that I am the prince of this stupid kingdom. I don’t care about alliances through marriage. I care about you.” Merlin smiled a little at that as Arthur reached a hand up to cup Merlin’s jaw. “I love you Merlin.”

“I love you too.” Merlin turned his head slightly and kissed the palm of Arthur’s hand. Before reaching a hand round to the back of Arthur’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss. He let his eyes flutter closed as the kiss deepened and the two fell back on the bed.

Arthur pulled back

“Guards- visitors- we shouldn’t- not right now.” He looked apologetically at Merlin “Anyone could walk in.” Merlin just smiled and let Arthur stand up before standing up himself and pecking Arthur on the lips.

“I have some polishing to finish anyway” Merlin said with a smile as he returned to the armour.

\------- 

Training was finally over, and the sun was beginning to set over Camelot. Arthur made his way slowly back to his chambers thinking only of the hot bath and servant boy waiting there for him. Trailing mud through the corridors, he finally reached his chambers, half-heartedly kicking the door open and dropping his armour on the floor. He felt warm hands take off the rest of his armour before stepping behind the screen. He listened to the sound of Merlin putting the armour aside to be cleaned before stepping out from behind the screen and into the warm water, sitting down with a sigh.

The prince closed his eyes and tipped his head back, smiling when he felt gentle fingers inn his hair. Water was poured gently onto his head as Merlin massaged it. Arthur let the stressful and tiring day slip from his mind, focusing only on Merlin’s hands in his hair.

A short while later Arthur was curled on his bed, watching his servant through his damp hair. Merlin sat on the floor scrubbing the worst of the mud off Arthur’s armour.

“Merlin?” The boy gave a noncommittal hum. “Com’ere.” Arthur mumbled.

“In a minute, I gotta get this cleaned a bit or else its gonna rust.” Merlin flashed Arthur a smile before returning to the work at hand.

Merlin heard the rustle of sheets and soon felt a warm presence beside him. He looked up into Arthur’s warm eyes.

“Looks clean enough to me.” Arthur pulled Merlin into a kiss. Merlin pulled back.

“Two minutes.” Merlin promised. Arthur groaned but returned to his bed and sulked.

True to his word, two minutes later Merlin stood, put aside the armour that was clean enough for now and walked to the bed. He brushed the dirt off his clothes and leaned down to place a small kiss on Arthur’s forehead.

“You’re not getting in this bed with clothes that dirty on.” Arthur said, smiling as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed staring up at Merlin. The serving boy kicked off his shoes.

“I’ll just have to go without then.” Merlin grinned and leaned down to kiss the blonde boy, pushing gently until the prince fell back onto the bed.

The two laughed as they lost themselves so thoroughly in their love that they could forget about princesses and arranged marriages and anything but each other.


End file.
